


A Moment of Truth and Freedom

by ladysockalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysockalot/pseuds/ladysockalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when the truth is finally revealed? (episode tag for 2x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Truth and Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Because I felt Merlin deserved a bit more explanation after lying to protect Arthur. This was my first official 'Merlin' fanfic.

Arthur was born of magic. As the realisation, in equal parts unbelievable and strangely valid, dawned Merlin could scarcely believe it. Him and Arthur. Magic. A common ground he'd never have believed existed. Something now to link them and their destiny together. A small part of Arthur was like him; magical. Though the tragedy of what it had cost was something Merlin could not forget a tiny part of him flickered with hope.

*****************

After the smiles and the moment had died away Merlin was left with a stark truth.

"I lied to Arthur," he said simply.

Gaius's hand on his shoulder was a comfort, even it was one Merlin felt he did not deserve. "You didn't. Not completely," Gaius said, his eyes shining with sympathy.

It had all come out then; the truth of the bargain with Nimueh, that Uther hadn't known the price of what she had offered was Igraine's life. Not even Nimeuh had known or she surely would not have agreed. Igraine hadn't known either when she had chosen to go through with it. The Igraine that had appeared to Arthur had not told him the whole truth.

The truth was Arthur was born of magic and it has cost his mother's life but Uther had not willingly sacrificed his wife so their son could live. That part had been fuelled by Morgause alone.

Despite this Merlin didn't sleep any easier that night. For the first time he regretted Nimeuh's death, for she could have shown Arthur the truth.

*********************

As the flash of gold in his eyes died down Merlin turned to face Arthur. His friend's face was full of the betrayal that Merlin had carried with him for so long.

"You lied." Was all Arthur said.

Merlin could do nothing but shrug. He offered no resistance as he was led away by the guards. He'd had plenty of time to reflect on the myriad of lies that had built up, even before he spent twenty eight days and twenty eight nights in the dungeons.

His only consolation was that at no time was a pyre built and the executioner's block remained unused.

********************

It was getting better, no more secrets, no more half truths, no more lies. Over the course of a day and night Merlin revealed everything to Arthur. The truth that had remained unspoken brought out and examined under a harsh light.

He stripped away everything he was in front of Arthur. He talked and talked until his voice was hoarse and his limbs ached in their bonds. Each stage got harder and harder until there was nothing of him left. For a day and a night Arthur just let him talk, wormed the truth out of him with nothing more than a look.

On the dawn of the second day there was a change. There was nothing more for Merlin say. He was trembling through lack of sleep and sheer exhaustion, and he offered all that was left of him; his life.

Yet that was all Arthur needed as he leaned forward and kissed Merlin in the light of the new dawn. At that moment, even though he was still bound in chains, Merlin could no longer feel them. For that was the moment in which he was finally free.


End file.
